Star Trek, the young crew series
by Commander Jameson
Summary: The young and promising crew commanded by Captain Kirk comes across an entire galaxy to explore. The challenges are many, and they have little experience! (My intention is to create several episodes in several seasons. Each chapter will be a new episode. Have a good time!)


These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise on its five-year mission to seek new worlds, search for new lives, new civilizations, boldly going where no one has ever been! "

\- Logbook, stellar date, 2301.7. In our first year of the five, we are sweeping the Foxtrot 1 and 2 sectors, lesser known regions of our galaxy, which is a far-off area, filled with strange mysterious cosmic phenomena, and we are spreading probes to collect valuable information for the Fleet.

\- "Captain," what is that "strange" glow ahead? Inquires young Chekov.

Spock quickly stops "assisting" Uhura in the communications device software and immediately sits in his place, dipping his sights into the asymmetric wave detector, and then informs:

"Captain, I think we're in a trap ... this seems like a gigantic minefield that does not appear on the sensors.

"Red alert, raise shields, keep going ahead, thrust speed, Mr. Sulu, do not change the speed!

"Yes, Captain.

Spock was annoyed, then turned around, questioning the captain's last command:

\- Captain, I strongly recommend stopping!

"Mr. Spock, if the mined area happens to coincide with the same area in the region we entered ten minutes ago, that indicates that we have already hit several mines that have not been activated, but if we stop, we will signal that we want to escape, and Then our host will be able to trigger them to stop us. Let's bite the bait and see where this is going to get us. Said Captain James T. Kirk, thinking of his usual strategic mode.

It was an ionized region with excess particles such as neutrinos and gamma rays, as well as various debris and asteroids 40 km in diameter each.

"Captain, we're being greeted. - reports Uhura.

\- On screen, Uhura.

A young and beautiful Vulcan appears on the canvas, looking 26 years old, wearing casual, unofficial clothing.

\- Greetings! My name is Raw-har, an independent researcher, private initiative ... who are they? He said in Vulcan, with a frigid look, totally indifferent, while he pressed some commands, almost without looking at the screen.

\- Greetings! I am Captain James Kirk of the starship USS Enterprise. We thought there were no Vulcan facilities around here ...

"Captain, could you cooperate with me on some tests?" Says the Vulcan, interrupting diplomacy.

\- As well? Almost laughing at the eccentricity of the request outside the protocol of the hostess.

Raw-rar, as Vulcan, was totally displeased with the earth's emotional and non-logical response:

\- Captain, I do not speak your language, if you do not understand me ...

"No, no ... I'm perfectly understanding, Raw-har ... the case ..."

"Then I'll be direct: if I press this button, your ship explodes immediately. You are inside a gigantic minefield. If they destroy me, the mines automatically explode, if they run away, they explode. I do not want to kill you all, for this would be fruitless, I want only your cooperation in some tests, then I release those who survive.

The captain makes a right hand signal to Uhura after a snap of his fingers to get her attention, and she immediately understands what he wanted from her, and she begins to sabotage the signal from the transmission causing noises, and causing them to lose there slowly .

"What is it, Uhura? Have not you fixed this thing yet ?! How many times am I going to have to teach you how to do your job right ?! Pretends the captain.

\- Of ... sculpt ...

\- Some problem? The Vulcan asked curiously, and felt contempt for the seeming mediocrity that humans had explicitly demonstrated to her.

"No ... it's an old problem we've had in communication equipment ... modulation, you know ... you can give us five minutes until ..." he makes a "cut" signal for Uhura, who promptly cuts off communication.

"Very well, Uhura. Kirk said. Spock ... do you know him?

"What the hell's going on with the sweep, Jim?" - says Mccoy, leaving the turbolift, entering the bridge.

\- Wait, Skinny. Kirk said with a serious look, and turned back to Spock. "Do you know her, Spock?"

\- Very little. She is a genius of exo-techno-biology, has received significant funding for pioneering research, but nothing she does is disclosed. That's all I know about her.

"I know these scientists, cold, unscrupulous, arrogant. Mccoy blurted out.

"We do not have time to ponder, Spock, and what about these mines?"

"They're proton helium mines, Captain. Our shields would only support three of them. However, there may be a way to delay the command to explode, but this would consume all the dilithium crystals of the ship, and we would run out of speed, and moreover, whether or not it will work.

"Test"

"Great, Spock, I want you and Scoth working on it now.

\- I'm going to the engineering.

"What's going on, Jim?" Mccoy was dying of curiosity.

"A Vulcan in the PMS, Magro.

"That must be dangerous." He thinks aloud, Mccoy, while Sulu and Chekov smile.

"I'll need you here, Skinny." - said the captain - Chekov, can you identify where the ship or scientific station is located?

"Ella" is using the mines to shuffle and mislead the "transmission," "captain," but I suspect she may be using one of the asteroids as a base. I'm tracking the signs.

"Captain, we're being greeted again.

\- On the screen. Said the captain, "Raw-har! What a pleasure to see you again!

"I doubt you're feeling any pleasure, Captain, if we did not even have any physical contact."

"It would be my pleasure, then." - the captain insinuates, sad that Spok was not there to have heard that.

\- Dispensing. The Vulcan responds, raising her eyebrows, horrified at the idea.

As Kirk listened to the Vulcan, he typed the following message to Uhura:

"If it looks like we're going to die, send copies of the recordings of all these dialogues contained in the logbook immediately to the federation."

And he typed another message to Chekov:

"Get we're attacked twice by the mines, shoot torpedoes and do randomly on all the asteroids around until we find out where it's hidden."

\- Captain, you can rotate your ship 5 degrees to "fixed" (a stellar code, indicating coordinates 3d. "Fixed" is above and to the right of the enterprise)?

"May I know what?" The captain asked.

\- To do a little scientific test. This will not cause damage to your ship.

Still not obeying the request, Kirk coils the Vulcan as much as he can, desperately trying to give Scoth and Spok more time:

"Yes, of course, Raw-har. We'll take care of all your requests, yes, do not worry about us - the longer Kirk's words, the longer he gets for Spok, and the more obedient they seem to be, the more they calm the Vulcan, and Kirk acts on purpose.

Realizing that the Vulcan is a scientist without the knowledge of human protean tracts and military joints, he tries to take advantage of it.

Kirk stares at the Vulcan's face, pretending to have forgotten her request, as if waiting for new orders. Living with Spok, he realized many weaknesses in the Vulcan race, and knowing that they hardly act with irritation and impatience, Kirk abuses to the maximum of the young Vulcan's patience.

He also noticed that she shows a certain disdain for the Terrans, and that disdain makes her more patient and understanding with the human limitations the captain made a point of pretending to possess. Kirk relies on his knowledge of the old book "The Art of War".

"What then, Captain?" Says Raw-rar, beginning to feel annoyed.

"So what?" Said the captain, making an expression of naivety and ignorance.

\- I asked you to turn 5 degrees "fixed".

"Oh, yes, Raw-har! Kirk said. He had heard the Vulcan saying that he would kill some of the crew, so aware of his condition as a hostage there, he did not have many alternatives left.

In this, a message from Chekov appears on the captain's panel:

"The structure is inside the asteroid highlighted in its display, I have already passed Sulu the coordinates, the structure is with the shields raised, it is the only living crew member in the structure. Power, no threat to our ship, but there are those damn mines. "

"How did she manage to camouflage the mines and the lab so well?" Kirk wondered, surprised.

But it was not a perfect camouflage. It was amateur, but a pioneer for this time. In the parallel, original Universe, the Klingons became famous as having been the inventors of camouflage. This is because, unbeknownst to them, they had discovered this secret laboratory first, made the Vulcan hostage, tortured and killed her, stealing all their scientific secrets!

But in this parallel universe, there was a sudden change in the story, and who found this laboratory first were the Terrans!  
\- Captain, you have 5 seconds. Raw-har said, giving an ultimatum.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, the captain had no choice:

\- Mr. Sulu, 5 degrees "fixiad".

Soon after the Enterprise reaches the requested location, the Vulcan triggers a command, and a beam of particles in a green light spectrum is immediately fired from the laboratory to the Terran ship.

No damage is done to the Enterprise.

\- What does that mean? What was this shot, Raw-rar?

The Vulcan is surprised by the null effect, makes some adjustments, and performs another shot. Again not causing any damage to the ship, but this time leaving her satisfied.

"This, Captain, is only a test. I can not explain its purpose, let alone its operation.

\- Chekov, reading report. Said the captain.

"It's a kind of emission of biological particles," Captain. " They are not energetic particles, so they can not do any damage to the shields or the shell, but "nón" I can tell what it is.

Maccoy approaches the island of Ensign Robert to check the readings. He is amazed at what he sees:

\- It can not be! Jim, this is irradiations of tratons.

"You said traffic, Mccoy?" The captain asked.

"That's just theory, Captain. It is something like a PEM, electromagnetic pulse, with the only difference that instead of reaching electronic equipment, it reaches only living beings, interrupting the electrical impulses coming from the brain, consequently causing brain death instantly.  
The conversation is soon interrupted by Uhura:

"Captain, life support emergency reports, we had two casualties in the astrophysics division.

"Raw-har, you murderer!" You killed two of our crew! Is that how you ask for our cooperation ?!

"It was not loss without purpose, Captain. It was necessary that the tests be done with intelligent biped specimens minimally compatible with Vulcan genetics. This is for the sake of science, since I was not allowed to have my own guinea pigs. Consider these sacrifices as if for a greater purpose, Captain. We developed this weapon, but we were not sure if it would pass through the shields of a starship to the point of causing fatalities. I asked him to move his ship precisely so that the beam reached as few crewmembers as possible. If I had not obeyed, the number of dead would certainly have been much greater.

\- You crazy! The Fleet knows our location, if it does not free us immediately, I swear that you will be judged and executed by Faith ...

"Irrelevant, captain," interrupts Raw-har, "since I already accept my execution in exchange for collaboration with science and having my name in history. The wisest course I recommend is to cooperate to the maximum extent to minimize your losses. Remember, as I said before, I have no interest in destroying your ship or killing you all. They will be free soon if they continue to cooperate.

\- Okay, you've already done your test. We've already done our part in the deal. Now free my ship.

"The test is not yet completed, Captain. I need to make another 42 shots, changing the trigger modulation according to the intensity and frequency of your shields. After this, you will be free, have my word.

Mccoy holds his tongue crazy to rave, but knows that in a delicate moment like this, the captain is the only person indicated to dialogue a diplomacy.

And Kirk responds:

"42 more deaths, you mean?"

"Your ship now has 353 live crew, Captain. If you cooperate, they will be able to return home safe and sound with the ship intact, but otherwise you may all be at risk of dying here today. What do you say? Are you going to cooperate or not?

Captain Kirk closes his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply, even sighing clearly to try to convey to the Vulcan the idea that he is conforming to the situation under a strong emotional weight, whose representation is essential to give the Vulcan a greater consolidation of Their sense of power, increasing their self-confidence, a level of emotional awareness from which even the Vulcans do not escape.

Simple representations on the part of the command are important to decrease the level of distrust of the enemy. As an accomplished chess player and strategist, Kirk knows how to behave.

"I'm perfectly inclined to agree, Raw-har ... but I hope you understand that a decision like this, I can never take alone." I need to notify the crew of our situation and meet with my senior officers on the ship. I beg you to give us 30 minutes for that, and since you've waited so long for guinea pigs to appear, 30 minutes of your time is not much, I suppose.

"Indeed, captain, your request is logical and would be acceptable, were it not for the risk of you lying somehow that I have not yet attained, since your species is famous for decoy, and so may be setting some trap. So I'll just give you 10 minutes, and if my sensors record the slightest activation of their weapons, or perform any maneuvers I interpret as procrastinatory, I will immediately initiate my experiments on you, but I promise to save as many human lives as I can. Contempt

Raw-har is not a good strategist. However, considering all the possibilities, and even though she is sick under obsessive madness, a kind of neural "short-circuit" that can occur in young females under pressure and frustration, depending on their genetic deviations, she even admits the Risk of defeat and capture, and even having a certain disdain for the human species, she sees no logical reason for rudeness or even unnecessary murder, even for specimens which she considers inferior.

\- 10 minutes?! But it's impossible in that short time, Raw-har ...

"Ten minutes, and nothing more, Captain Kirk.

\- All right, thank you. Kirk said with resignation.

Communication is closed.

"Spock, I hope you have good news."

"I do not think there can be any good news, Captain, since we're hostage in a ...

Spock! I am referring to the inhibitor you are preparing.

"You could have been more direct, Captain. You seem to have succeeded in gaining time for us, even the equipment is already ready, and we are in the artillery engaging the torpedoes.

\- The equipment?

Scoth takes the turn in speech:

"That's right, Captain. As it was a simple procedure to invert the chain of spins of the Dilítiuns, removing only the subatomic particles bratkas, we could without difficulty ...

\- Simple procedure? Interrupts Kirk, stunned.

"Why, of course, captain ..."

"Scoth ... how many inhibitors did you get?"

"Five, Captain. - the suspense ended, Spock - and we can open a straight aisle in front of us for an escape, but the problem ...

"I'm listening, Spock," Kirk said, impatient with the long pause of the Vulcan.

"The problem is we do not have space-folding any more, and we can only inhibit the activation of the mines for 6 minutes and forty seconds long enough until we leave the hostile area."

Chekov complements:

"But the mines are in constant motion, Captain, and they move faster than we can reach us."

\- Driven by the magnetic propellers installed in all these rocks, these mines can surpass us in speed in point 2 sub light speed. We would die in moments. - Spock completes.

"We would only have the pleasure of light." The captain reflects aloud.

"The pleasure of the light, Captain?" Scoth asks curiously.

"It's an allusion to an old poem, Scotty - of a young man in captivity who manages to escape, but his bleeding kills him. His only relief was that he could finally see the sunshine again after so many months before his last breath.

"I hope we have better luck, Captain. - Scoth weights.

"I hope too, Scotty," said the captain. And it complements:

"Spock, you've been following the bridge through the optical communicator while mounting the equipment, correct?"

In the episode of disagreement with Nero, the infamous time-traveling captain of the Romulan cargo ship, while Spock became accustomed to the commands of the small ship of its Vulcan equivalent, he stole from the small ship a very interesting little peculiar transmitter used in the 24th century. Communicator with a viewfinder in a contact lens, which passes video information and surprisingly also audio only by the optic nerve, being able to even access controls of the ship under his responsibility with thought commands.

Spock delivered the technology to Starfleet, but won the patent right without informing his Vulcan equivalent of this "acquisition" by order of the Fleet itself, to which its use was restricted exclusively to captains and immediate, as is the case of Kirk and Spock.

In this way, even when he was in the busy engineering with Scoth and the equipment, he would hear and see everything that was happening on the bridge.

And Spock responds:

"I followed you, Captain. It is indeed disturbing. Spock commented. "It seems, Captain, Raw-har suffers from D'cjul, a disorder similar to what Terrans call Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, am I right, Dr. Maccoy?"

And the good doctor complements:

"Captain, that means she's perfectly rational and aware of what she's doing, but she's a complete slave to her own obsession with science. This occurred to her because she went from the time of the Pin Farr, the equivalent of the Vulcan Pon Farr male. It is likely that it has been irreversibly barren since birth, which can provoke this rare picture, without having been entitled to any suitor.

"That's right, doctor. - confirms Spock.

"So we are facing a cold, calculating killer obsessed solely by your science," Kirk reflects, "Spock ... tell me ... you have taken the photonic warhead out of these five torpedoes, so they have no destructive effect, right?

"Perfectly, Captain.

"Can you arm those torpedoes to detonate the inhibitory pulse every 6 minutes and 20 seconds?"

\- Ahhh! I understood, "Scoth was surprised," so you want to set up a perimeter around the station so she will not send the detonation command of the mines! "

"That's right Scotty, do not make the first torpedo." Arm the second to fifth in sequence from now on!

"Once armed, it is utterly impossible to disarm, Captain. The entire perimeter within a radius of fifty kilometers will be affected ... we will not have communications or teleportation.

\- I'm aware of that. Proceed.

"Diary board, supplement: Vulcan Raw-har gave us 10 minutes to meet and notify the remains to decide whether we consent to be slaughtered like sheep, or to behave like second option is risky and illogical, as "Spock says, but I would say it is human nature to prefer death rather than submission." Let's risk it all on a calculated but uncertain have another two minutes to finish the deadline given by our troublesome hostess.I asked McCoy to Perform some procedures in the ward. "

Spock was already on the bridge as the captain asked, but his uniform was a little dirty from engineering work. Kirk was no longer on the bridge, and the one sitting in the captain's chair is Spock.

At nine minutes and fifty seconds before the deadline, Spock greets the scientific station, and the Vulcan promptly opens the communication, raising his left eyebrow at seeing an equal in command of the Terran alien ship.

\- Live long and prosper! - Spock greets his host, from the same home planet.

\- Greetings! She says, nodding. "I did not know there was a Vulcan aboard an alien ship.

\- I 'm Spock. You must not know me. I am half Vulcan and half human. I'm the first officer on this ship. We had a briefing, usually to discuss agenda items, and our captain was clearly unreasonable and reluctant to cooperate. I considered illogical his decision to blow up the ship with corbomite, destroying its station along with this whole field of asteroids throughout this quadrant, and by order of regulation 1.223 of the Fleet, I removed him from the position of captain. He is now in his lodging.

"I understand your situation on this ship, Mr. Spock. And you are aware of the orders that you must obey, I hope.

\- Perfectly.

"I want you to evacuate the caves from 838 to 912 of your ship leaving only one crew member and keep your shields on the frequency I am transmitting to you. I hope you've already separated the volunteers.

\- Yes, Raw-har. But unlike us Vulcans, the humans who will be slaughtered do not know this fact. They will go to the place indicated one by one without knowing what it is, otherwise they would panic and carry out a mutiny. Only senior officials are aware of the real situation.

"Captain Spock, the shields were sabotaged, sir." They've been disabled in engineering! Chekov said quickly.

Immediately, and in front of Raw-har Spock presses the blue digital button of the communicator in its panel:

\- Red alert! Red alert! Engineering, we have a saboteur on board, reactivate the shields immediately. Bridge to Security. Bridge to Security! Turning to engineering, this is not an exercise.

He presses another button, but is soon interrupted:

"Captain Spock, if this is a ploy, I'll repeat what I said ..."

Spock himself nods to Raw-har, as if asking for a moment desperately, and this time it is he who interrupts saying it in the communicator of his panel:

"Engineering bridge, Scoth, where are you?"

Another voice responds:

"Sir, he was stunned, this is Captain Lieutenant Jacob. They destroyed the controls, sir, to reactivate the shields, I need five minutes.

"Do it now, Captain Lieutenant Jacob." - and Spock presses another command. "Bridge to infirmary, bridge to infirmary, man injured in engineering.

Chekov interrupts again:

"Sir, an unauthorized auxiliary ship is abandoning the ship, we're being sabotaged.

\- Raw-har? This is illogical.

Surprised by the unusual suspicion, the Vulcan responds:

"It's not me, Mr. Spock.

The auxiliary ship was heading towards the Structure (Vulcan scientific station). She traced, but found no weapon in the harmless auxiliary ship, but her probe indicated that there was a human inside, so she decided to wait curious to know what it was, after all dealing with curious unusual and unusual human behavior is still a Experience for her that arouses curiosity. And in her security and self-confidence in the Vulcan proportions, she sees no danger.

All his survey indicated was that the auxiliary ship had excess dilitium crystals fuel, unnecessarily, which made her reason that this little ship seemed to be wanting to make a long trip, fleeing the Enterprise.

Her probing at that distance was unable to discern that the diltium was modified, and even if she accused it, she would never know what effects this might cause, since she does not know of the device that is undetectable to her probing.

Suddenly, from the auxiliary ship comes a communication that both crews hear loudly:

"You Vulcan bastard!" You will die! Was clearly the voice of Captain James T. Kirk. It appeared on the display of both Enterprise and Station.

His little ship was still on a collision course with the Structure, and Spock says,

"Captain, what you're doing is illogical, you're going to waste your life on fruitless suicide!" Do not do it!

\- Shut up, you traitor! You always wanted the command! Cursed be all the Vulcans!

Spock quickly ordered:

\- Bulldozer, Chekov!

"You're out of range, Spock. Replies Chekov.

\- Mr. Sulu, intercept route ... Raw-har, please do not shoot, we'll just reach the auxiliary ship. Spock said quietly.

Raw-har was lost, because she did not understand anything about strategy and tricks. All she knew was that even by unloading all the torpedoes from the Enterprise, her Station was perfectly well protected with her raised shields, and if she fired all the mines, because her shields had the same frequency of them, her station was totally immune To a huge explosion. Then her passivity is covered in security, and in her opinion, any maneuver the Enterprise tries, would be at least pathetic to her, which fills her with mathematical confidence.

\- Sulu, faster, intercept that shuttle! Spock orders. And he tells the auxiliary ship: Captain Kirk, your life is valuable to Fleet, turn around, do not waste it!

\- Shut up, you traitor! Kirk shouts, absolutely irrational.

Before the Enterprise reaches the distance of the tractor beam, the small auxiliary ship accelerates, giving an impulse unexpectedly above the maximum speed of impulse, and reaches the shields of the Station, shattering immediately.

Everyone on the bridge of the Enterprise gawks, and even the Vulcan frowns at such human stupidity.

Immediately, the communication between the Enterprise and the Station is cut off by the silent radiation from the auxiliary ship explosion carrying the disabled torpedo that Kirk asked Scoth not to fire.

The tele transport immediately became inoperative, as well as the long-distance communications, except the internal physical communication circuits. The effect of this silent blast will take effect for six minutes and forty seconds.

Immediately, Spock gives the order:

\- Lift shields at the maximum, collision course with the Station, Mr. Sulu! Shoot it all, Chekov !

Both obey immediately. Raw-har immediately activates the red button to see the Enterprise move, but is totally annoyed to see that no mine has exploded.

The internal lights of their station flash for a few moments with the impact of the photonic torpedoes, but their shields hold up well, however, they always momentarily weaken at the impact site of the fazers and torpedoes, which is the exact spot where the Enterprise is headed for Take advantage of the gap.

Raw-har presses a few commands to let the shots do, which are the only weapon of her Station, in the automatic attacking uselessly the shields of the Enterprise, and then she runs to one of the laboratories, and takes a weapon of two hands, capable of Shoot a beam of tracts with a range of up to 30 meters, capable of crossing walls and low-intensity shields.

His laboratory has no weapons, and as a single crewman, this is the only weapon she has, yet he is unquestionably superior to one doing. She heads to Station Engineering and opens an escape pod, placing the card with the files and scientific breakthroughs discovered in the lab by her and her deceased team, and activates transmission in an unknown Vulcan code to reach out to her Vulcan investors in a Of the colonies. It fires the capsule that is fired by a small breach in its shields, going straight to the deep space, fleeing from the asteroid field of the Laboratory.

"Captain, an escape pod has been dropped, but no one is on board.

\- Destroy, Chekov! It may be some call for help, and all we want is trouble. Spock ordered.

With two torpedoes, the capsule was disintegrated, unable to make any transmission.

\- Collision Alarm! Spock yells at the crew for several moments before the crash.

Still firing fighters and torpedoes to the max, the Enterprise finally collides with the solid Structure, shielded by shields, asteroid rocks, and lab coats.

The violent impact caused both shields to be deactivated, and twenty meters of Enterprise hull merged with the Station material, both of which were incandescent and released toxic deadly vapors.

The Enterprise crew had no casualties with the impact, except for fractures and intoxications from the repair and containment team.

The structures, in the cast, became practically like a pair of dancers floating wildly through the rotating asteroid field, and neither the Enterprise nor the Station could separate from each other because of the casting.

Uhura issued greetings of subspace relief to the Fleet, but the mines triangulated the messages preventing them from leaving the asteroid field.

Raw-har opens the closet with emergency uniforms for survival in space with a force field for protection against stones in space that usually travel hundreds of miles per hour, very famous pir assassinate unlucky astronauts. And this same forcefield of this uniform also serves to withstand several firing shots.

She so dresses, wields her weapon, and triggers the Station's self-destruct commands. The fixed value of 10 minutes is unchanged for it, and the count begins with audio in Vulcan.

Wielding the gun, she walks to the point of impact, firing on the crew of the Enterprise's repair crew and restraining fires and damage. All flee in despair screaming, while the mad Vulcan shoots mercilessly at his bundles.

From the bridge, Spock contacts the infirmary:

"Captain, I receive reports that the Vulcan is invading the Enterprise, speed is essential.

\- Affirmative, Spock. Was the recording I left convincing? Kirk said.

"I confess you would fool me, if I did not already know the plan, Captain." Spock said.

"Stop moving, Jim, otherwise it will not fit." Maccoy said, helping Scoth put his vest to deprive him of the lightning bolts that Maccoy and Scoth produced in an improvised manner.

"Captain," Spock repeats, "we had five casualties. The Vulcan is wearing a uniform with shields, I've already sent the gunners to deliver a cannon to make you sir ... it must be coming soon.

"On the way, Spock. Kirk said, ready.

"Do not do any nonsense, Jim. Said Maccoy.

\- I hope so.

Sergeant Desmond arrives and hands the cannon to Kirk, who runs off with the heavy armor made of a rare alloy of diamagnetic material called Béron -8, including the helmet. It also has a shield of energy equal to that of the Vulcan.

Kirk passes by a few men who indicate the place where he himself already knew if he met the Vulcan woman, through his electronic viewfinder of the right eye, just like Spock's.

Kirk and the Vulcan were already at a distance of 52 meters. Raw-har wore a human heat sensor attached to her left arm, indicating the location of Kirk, and the other crew members, except that Kirk was the closest to her.

The corridors where they were both were coincident, and the Vulcan continues to move toward Kirk, not knowing that he was alive, thinking that it was another crewman.

Kirk stops at the end of the hallway, waiting for her to turn the corner of the hall, and that's what happens, with both standing facing each other at a distance of 38 meters.

Kirk fires his two-handed fission cannon at once, and Raw-har is pushed back three meters, his shields holding, but banging against the wall.

She fires her gun, but the beam dies after 30 meters, and Kirk is 45 now. Raw-har turns to the other side of the hall, stops, looks at the Enterprise map on his left arm, and runs off to another corridor away from Kirk, picks up a turbolift going up three floors.

Then he makes an intelligent maneuver running to the other end of the corridor where another turbolift is. Looking at the map, Kirk knows the location of the Vulcan, and returns to the turbolift where he waits for it to descend.

The Vulcan descends two floors only, and is one floor above Kirk, and begins to shoot down, hitting the captain's head a few times and wandering others, as his weapon can overcome walls and ceilings, but Kirk's armor miraculously supports The shots with the help of the energy shield.

Immediately, Kirk climbs the floor in a turbolift, and when the fire breaks open the two shoot at each other at the burning, throwing them both back, and Kirk slamming his head against the wall of the elevator.

Before the door closes, the Vulcan grabs his weapon and leaps into the turbolift where Kirk was, and the two begin a body fight inside it, where the shields merge with the contact, disabling both.

She, who is much stronger, knocks physically several times with her gun on Kirk's head, and then begins to try to remove her helmet with one hand, and the other directs the tip of the weapon to a small open That Kirk tries futilely to push her away with one hand, and try to catch his gun lying on the ground with the other.

At that, the turbolift door opens, and security officers disarm the strong Vulcan and pull at their necks, ripping the mask off the turbolift.

The captain, panting and grateful, removes his mask that was almost torn out and faces the Vulcan, who feels frustrated and frustrated. She opens her mouth, and in a circular movement of the jaw, withdraws from inside a false teeth a capsule, and swallows staring at the captain ... and suddenly her eyes turn back and she dies there, instantly with the venom.

"Captain," Spock says, "bad news. Raw-har activated the Station self-destruct. Everything here is going to explode in 6 minutes.

"Can not we get separated from the Station, Spock?" Says Kirk.

"There's no time, Captain. Replied the Vulcan.

They draw up a plan. Kirk orders the entire crew to leave the front of the ship, while Scoth and his team remove the dilithium crystals from the Station and place them on the back of the ship.

The front disk finally separates from the stern where the bending engine is already stocked with the station's diltium reserves, and the ship fires the four modified torpedoes straight to make way for the mines without them being detonated by the automatic command That the Vulcan left, but that the technicians of the Enterprise did not manage to deactivate.

The first modified torpedo explodes at the exact count of the six minutes and twenty seconds, and the ship fires cannons to activate the others, opening a secure gap for the passage of the ship, which finally manages to escape in folding 3 and safely, thanks to the competence Of Scoth.

"Space ... the Final Frontier ... these are the voyages of the starship Enterprise, in their five-year mission to explore new worlds ... to search for new lives, new civilizations ... boldly going where no one has ever been ! "

END


End file.
